


The Date

by starrydelights



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, they gay alright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 06:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrydelights/pseuds/starrydelights
Summary: It was Kaoru and Adonis' first date. And Kaoru was feeling quite relaxed, actually.He had been waiting for quite a while now, having to say "No thanks, I'm waiting for someone" a couple of times.That was, until he saw his date come in.





	

It was Kaoru and Adonis' first date. And Kaoru was feeling quite relaxed, actually.  
He had been waiting for quite a while now, having to say "No thanks, I'm waiting for someone" a couple of times.  
That was, until he saw his date come in.  
"I'm really sorry for coming late, Hak--Kaoru-kun. I am not so good at using maps in my phone, you see." Adonis says, while sitting down.  
"It's all good, Adonis-kun~ After all, I've had to wait a lot more for other girls." Kaoru says, while flashing a smile.  
Adonis seemed relieved hearing that he didnt arrive extremely late, compared to past dates.  
"So, pick anything you want! I'll pay, so don't worry." The blonde told Adonis, as he opened the menu and started looking at the food.  
"Anything...? But I don't want to pick something too expensive, I don't want you to spend all your money on me...." The purple-haired boy said.  
"Adonis-kun, please. You're my date, and I will spend all the money I want on you. You deserve it, after all~" Kaoru told Adonis, looking up from the menu to see how Adonis' cheeks turned light pink.  
But suddenly, akward silence took over their seats, until a waitress came over and asked them if they were ready to order. Luckily, they were.  
After ordering, the silence was no more, since Kaoru smelled.... something.  
"....Adonis, did you....put perfume on?" Kaoru asked, curious due to the unfamiliar smell coming off of Adonis.  
"Ah, yes I did. Since this is a date, I thought that putting perfume on would be a bit more... appropiate." Adonis replies.  
"Well, you do have a good taste in perfumes, I like it a lot~ I knew it was a good choice to go out with you, you know~" Kaoru says, while shooting a smirk.  
Adonis was blushing even more.  
"I....really appreciate that. Thank you for saying such nice things, Kaoru-kun." Adonis says, slightly looking away.  
Kaoru thinks he looks ADORABLE like this.  
Suddenly, the same waitress came in with their food. And so, they started to eat.  
"This is....really good." Adonis says, while eating the meat he ordered.  
"Really? Let me try, then~" The blonde says, while picking a piece of meat with his fork, and putting it in his mouth. "Mm, it is really good~ Nice taste you got." Kaoru says.  
"Thank you again, Kaoru-kun. But, is your plate good too?" Adonis asks.  
"Why don't you try it for yourself? Open up~" Kaoru says, while picking a bit of his food with his fork and feeding it to Adonis.  
"It's... very good. You also have a good taste." Adonis says.  
"I'm glad you think so~" Kaoru says.  
So, they finished eating, and Kaoru offered to take Adonis home.  
"Here you are, Adonis-kun~ Safe and sound." Kaoru said.  
"Thank you for bringing me home, Kaoru-kun...." Adonis replies.  
"You're welco--"  
"I love you."  
A few moments of silence.  
"...I love you too, Adonis."

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this and i felt good enought abt it so i said why not post it?  
> and here it is  
> also adonis and kaoru are gay


End file.
